Conventional control devices are disposed in agricultural tractors that have a suspended front axle. Thus, it is desirable, in particular when carrying out loading operations with a front loader, to suppress uncontrolled deflection and rebound at the suspended front axle caused by a changing load, by blocking the wheel suspension. If the blocking is cancelled, for example, for purposes of subsequent travel over roads, there is the possibility of a sudden expansion or compression of the suspension device if the load conditions on the suspended front axis have changed since the time of the blocking. The accompanying change of position of the agricultural tractor will be unexpected for the operator or nearby persons and for this reason is considered to be potentially dangerous.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved control device with regard to its unblocking behavior.